I Finally Know
by Cresentas
Summary: I will marry you, Blackfire! Robin shouted... R & R! No flames. please... done by eswelldien my last pen name
1. Chapter 1

I finally Know…..

Chapter 1: The Misunderstanding 

Okie…. This was like done in class so no flames pls. It's a remake of Always In My Heart. I think it's better. First part's about the same. I don't think the rest is. Enjoy it! Before I forget, a great thanks to QueenOfSerpents and my classmate Kiran. On with it……

**: In The Sentorian(Don't know how to spell) Moons:**

Night. Silence. A tall black figure ran through the streets of the Sentorian Moons. Blackfire was escaping from jail. Feverishly, she crept into a crevice and summoned up an image to see Starfire to find out what she was doing.

**: Meanwhile….:**

Starfire and Robin were watching a movie in the Tower. "What on earth are you two doing? It's two-thirty in the morning and you're watching television!" Beast Boy said sleepily as switched on the lights, startling the two young titans. "I apologize for waking you up." Starfire said to Beast Boy. "Yeah, you should apologize for waking us _all_ up!" Cyborg and Raven walked into the room. Robin shouted frustratedly, "Can you all just….go away? Go back sleep! We…want to be alone." Beast Boy grinned. Cyborg said, " Oh, I see. You want to be alone smooching with your girlfriend!" "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! (A/N I know I copied. Can't help it though…) Now get lost!" Robin shouted, but realizing too late that Starfire was around. "Star…." Starfire's eyes filled with tears. "You don't….like me?" "No…Star…I didn't" Starfire turned away and stalked towards her room. Robin glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Well, this certainly s a happy occasion." Raven muttered.

**: Somewhere in the Galaxy: **

Blackfire smiled, " Things seem to be going well on Earth. Soon I will have Robin to myself." She laughed. Flying up into the sky, a quick black shooting star, she headed for Earth.

**: Back In the Titans Tower: **

Robin hadn't slept at all. Anxious about Starfire, he hadn't slept a wink. Finally, he decided to apologize. He walked quietly to Starfire's room. He knocked. No answer. "Hello? Starfire? Are you— " A shriek split the air. " EEEEEEKKKKK!" There stood Starfire with only a thin transparent shift( incase you didn't know, a shift is a transparent thing that you wear on your body under your clothes. Eeewww!) wrapped around her. Robin gaped and his eyes bulged. He looked like an idiot. " Get out of _my _room!" Robin stood still. " I SAID GET OUT NOW!" Robin paused, then he mumbled and walked out like a drunken sailor. Starfire's face burned. Her eyes narrowed. Robin only made the situation worse.

Haha. I know. It's not exactly a cliffy…..but could be worse. Hahahahahaha. Hope u liked my chapter. I did this in class so no flames pls. I almost got caught by the teacher. Yikes! Review pls! Stay tuned for the next chapter: Blackfire returns. Oohh! The suspense…hahahahahahahahahas…….

Cresent95 


	2. Chapter 2

I Finally Know

Chapter 2: Blackfire Returns 

Hi! It's Cresent95! Thanks for reading my first chapter. This is my second one…duh! Hahas. Another great thanks for Kiran and QueenOfSerpents. On with It….

**:Somwhere:**

"Excellent! Now I shall put my plan into action! Watch out dear sister!" Blackfire shouts as she whizzes to Earth. Once she knew the heart-breaking news of Robin and Starfire, she hatched a plan to get Robin.

**:On Earth:**

Back in Jump city, Starfire was wondering whether she should tell Robin what was inside her heart. She was still upset about what Robin had done. She had thought that Robin liked her, and was her friend. She looked out the window and saw a shooting star. (A/N Guess who it is. VERY EASY!) According to her friends, if you saw a shooting star and made a wish, your wish will come true. She decided to give it a try. She made a wish, " I wish that Robin and I will—" A shriek from Starfire's room startled the Titans. "AAAAHHHHH!" Starfire's as she was wreched off the ground by a strong arm. " Hello dear sister. Isn't it wonderful to see you again?" The familiar voice asked with sarcasm. Blackfire took out a special rope (A/N Like the one used in Mad Mod) and bound Starfire's wrists with it. "Sister! What are you doing?" Starfire asked fearfully. " Foolish girl! Have you no idea what jealousy can do?" Soon, Starfire found herself above the water outside the Titans Tower. A piece of cold metal was pressed against her neck. She saw the 4 Titans at her window looking distressed. " Well. Look who's here? Lover boy and his puny little friends!" Blackfire sniggered.

**: After a moment of staring:**

"Blackfire! What are you doing? Let go of her! She's your sister!" Robin yelled. "I can do anything I want with _my_ sister. I'll only let her go if….you promise to marry me." Blackfire answered. "You're asking for too much. Azarath Metrion Zintu—" Raven was cut in by a voice. "Stop! Or else….." Blackfire pushed the knife against Starfire's throat. " Ungh…." Starfire groaned in pain. The knife stung her. Crimson blood tricked down her neck to her suit. " So?What's it gonna be? Watch the love of your life tortured before dying in front of your eyes? Or let her live and marry me? Take your pick." Blackfire shrieked.

Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! So? How is it? Rand R people! Come on. Keep it flowing! Hahas. Watch out for the next chapter. His choice.

Cresent95


	3. Chapter 3

I Finally Know 

Chapter 3: The Choice 

**A great thanks to TheQueenOfSerpents…… my friend Kiran…..and….. myself? I don't know….. Ok…. Sorry I haven't been updating….. I was either too lazy or too busy…. I would like to dedicate this story to my favorite cuzin….. JULIA! Thanks for reading my story….. I know you've been checking for chapter 3…. So…. Here it is! **

**: Remember…. This is not only for Julia…. But for everyone who reads my story….: **

**Here it is…..**

Robin glared at Blackfire but dared not make eye contact with Starfire. He gritted his teeth and mumbled," I'll…… marry you." " What? I can't hear you!" " I said….. I WILL MARRY YOU!" Robin yelled. Starfire's eyes filled with tears. " No…." she said softly. The other Teen Titans were thunderstruck. Blackfire only grinned at her achievement.

" Excellent choice Robin. You must swear by your name that you _will_ marry me." Blackfire said. Robin stood still. Then, finally, he nodded. " I swear by my name." "Nooooo!" Starfire screamed. Robin's heart sagged. Blackfire laughed. " So, I'll see you next Saturday for the wedding at Tamaran! The rest of you can come as guests. Oh, and here's your puny little friend. Soon, you shall never see her again!" Blackfire said as she threw Starfire onto the ground. She rose up to the midnight sky and headed to Tamaran, laughing as she flew. " See you soon, little sister!"

I know this is short but I have to go to sleep. I just got a hit from Kiran and I think I've got a blue black…. SHE HIT ME! THE NERVE… No point getting angry and stuff…. Good Nite people!

Cresent95


	4. Chapter 4

I Finally Know Chapter 4: Depression 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got from all of you! I know the last chapter was short… I promise this will be longer…. THANK YOU PEOPLE! Another great thanks to Kiran and TheQueenOfSerpents….. This chapter is specially dedicated to my cuzin Julia and all my readers who have been waiting so impatiently for this chapter….especially StarfireandFrizzBFF! Here's the next chapter of I Finally Know that all of you have been waiting for…..

Dark clouds hung above the Titans Tower. Locked up in her room, Starfire was crying bitterly. In just a few days, Robin will be lost to her forever….. and there was no way she could stop or prevent it from happening…. Blackfire was stronger than her…. No! It was unfair! Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans. Anyway, there was still no answer to the most important question…. _What was she going to do?_

" Bang bang " " Starfire! Open up! Let me in! Robin said. "Bang bang " Come on Star. Let me in…." Robin said once more. " Go away!" Starfire said through her tears. " Let me in Star—" " I said…… GO AWAY!" Starfire shouted. The Titans felt a tremor in the ground. " Dude…She's getting real angry. Come on. Let's go." Cyborg said as he dragged Robin along with him. _Star…I'm sorry……_

Starfire's P.O.V

_Robin is getting married to my sister soon… I have to try to forget my feelings for him… Why was I so mad at him? I don't understand. Blackfire trapped me. Why couldn't I fight back? Perhaps it is because of what earthlings call a "sisterly bond". :sigh: I really feel miserable. Maybe I should go and rest. I can't think properly when I'm so tired…_

And with that…The tamaranian girl falls into a big slumber leaving the boy wonder to think for himself…

_Robin's P.O.V_( A/N A few swear words…)

_Starfire is angry with me…about what? Shit! And I'm getting married to Blackfire! And when marry Blackfire, who's going to lead the Tians? I made that decision for Starfire's sake… but a life without Starfire:: sigh: I thought Starfire liked me…but now? I really don't understand girls…I'm getting a migrane… I think I should go rest…_

Hi…this is the end of Chapter 4….. sorry….I really don't understand boys…especially this guy….I know I'm being really evil for making Star and Robin miserable. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! MY NAME IS EVIL! Okay…get a grip…wait…hold on…I can feel it comin…Oh yeah….Yup… Coming! AAAAHHHH CHOO! Yeah…much better now…anyway, REVIEW! NO FLAMES!

Eswelldien


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! I've just finished my exams and I am preparing for my next… My, it's been long hasn't it? I'm actually really disappointed in myself… I can't believe that I'm so lazy as to update the next chapter…hahas…lol…. I promise u guys I'll update the chapters as soon as I finish them. So don't get angry! Hey, anyone miss me? Hahas… lol… Again, a great thanks to QueenofSerpents and Kiran! **

Chapter 5: Robin's Downfall 

**: Next chapter…Go:**

"Hurry up guys! You wanna see the wedding right?" Beastboy shouted. "Prefer to stay at home…" mumbled Raven. "Yeah… but we have to…no choice—" Beastboy said. "Shut up, dude! The more you talk about it, the more miserable Star and Robin will feel!" Cyborg cut in. Beastboy glared at him but did shut up. Robin was dressed in a black suit, but he looked sad. He did his best not to make any eye contact with Starfire. Starfire looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and dried tears stained her cheeks. Robin climbed into the driver's seat of the Titans' ship. "We're off!" Beastyboy yelled as the spaceship zoomed to Tamaran.

After what seemed like ages, the Titans' ship finally reached Tamaran. Thee teen titans alighted and stared at the sight before them. A huge crowd had gathered before them, and in the front stood Blackfire. "Welcome, titans and Robin! Ah yes. Did I tell you that I invited the Titans East to the wedding? Speedy1 Aqualad! Would you please bring Starfire to her chamber? The wedding will take place the day after tomorrow due to unforeseen complications. Bumblebee will show Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy to their accommodations. Robin will stay with me." Robin gaped as Speedy, Aqualad and Bumblebee stepped forward and brought the other titans to their rooms.

Robin walked down the corridor to Blackfire's room. Beside him, Blackfire held his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. Robin was very tempted to bash Blackfire up then and there but stopped himself from doing so.

Robin's P.O.V (Again, a few swear words. Somehow, I'm making Robin look like he loves to use swear words. laughs )

I could have bashed that damn Blackfire. She has no chance to win me. My heart belongs to…Starfire and her alone. I should go and clarify that with her later. Hopefully, she'll

_understand._

Finally, they reached Blackfire's room. Blackfire had painted the walls pink and had drawn hearts all over them. (Ewwwww….) She had also prepared a feast of all sorts of Tamaranian delicacies. "You see Robin? Everything has been prepared specially for you. Come, sit down and eat. You must be hungry after coming all the way from Earth." Robin had no choice but to sit down in on of the gold-plaited chairs around the table. He looked disapprovingly at the wide spread of food. "Uh…thanks Star—I mean Blackfire… but I'm really not hungry at the moment." Blackfire smiled. Robin hated when she smiled like that. It meant that she had something up her sleeve. "That's alright Robin. Come and sit with me on my bed." Blackfire said as she pressed a button on the wall. The table and chairs sank down into the floor leacing a huge patch f empty space. Then, another piece of floor slid into place to cover the gaping hole. Robin quickly jumped to his feet and got out of the way of the sliding floor. When everything had settled down, Robin glanced at Blackfire. The Tamaranian girl was sitting on her bed, looking at Robin with amusement. Robin walked to Blackfire's bed slowly. Tentatively, he sat on the edge of the bed. His heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Almost nothing had scared the boy wonder for more than ten years. But this black-haired Tamaranian girl scared him more than anything else. What was he going to do to him?

**Cliffy! Cliffy! CLIFFY! Hahas… I know you guys hate cliffys but without them, you wouldn't want to read the story… Right? I'm actually in the middle of chapter 6 now. So I'll probably be uploading it maybe…. Friday or something… I have no idea actually…hahas… So anyways, next chapter: Chapter 6: The things we all don't wanna do…**

Cresentas ( I know, I know. I have a habit of changing names. But my friend came up with it. I thought I wouldn't depress her, so I used this name instead. And it's just a change of name. It won't affect the story you guys!) ****


	6. Chapter 6

**NEWS GUYS! **

Hey guys! Cresentas here. (: To all my fans out there, my friend, Kiran, and I will be editing the WHOLE entire story. Which means… yes. You guys can't read this story for the time being. Sry! But.. I promise you guys the edited one will be MUCH better. PROMISE! (: Sorry again for all inconvenience caused. :'(

See you guys soon!

Love,

Cresentas and Kiran


End file.
